Naruto is tortured
by All-Knowing-Frog
Summary: Naruto is transformed into fox as a result of wishfull thinking of Hinata. Susuke becomes insane with joy, the village is filled with an angry mob... you get the idea. I DON'T OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had bin wondering around yesterday when Hinata had come up to him, finally getting enough courage to do so, and asked him what h thought of her. This shocked him to say the least and all he could say was "Y-you're a great friend, I guess." Hinata confirmed her fears and sadly walked away further confusing him. As she walked away she thought of how it was for some couples, the guy was the girls pet. She didn't think it was an ideal relation ship but she figured it would be better then nothing.  
At this point in time some deranged god over heard her thoughts and thought 'what the hell, I need a little entertainment, might as well make that reality.' the god willed it to happen and the changes started. He, sat back and watched as this story unfolded.  
When Naruto had woken up, he found a disturbing surprise. "What the hell? My ears became fox ears!" he started panicking and trying to pull of what he was praying were fake fox ears. The god wanted to speed things up so he teleported Naruto outside in an ally that would lead him to Hinata's house. "Eep!" he managed to squeak out as he suddenly saw half of the nearby residents in the market place, all of whom were now staring at him. Most of their expressions went from surprise to either hatred or fear (some of the younger people just looked at him in confusion). "I knew this would happen! The fox is starting to break free!" shouted one of the men, Naruto's reaction to this statement was a very understandable and brave thing to do, he ran down the alley screaming like a little girl. "After him!" screamed half a dozen people. Seemingly out of nowhere all the people with in the market place suddenly had pitchforks and/or torches. The angry crowd then seemed to duoble in size promoting itself to a full scale angry mob, all the while Naruto was running away with the first members of the mob keeping him in site.  
Naruto then thought of something truly intelligent (for him), all he needed to do was make a doppelganger and have it go ahead while he ducked into one of the houses. And Naruto did just that, unfortunately the house he went into just so happened to be Hinata's, the small rock that triggered this avalanche of horrors.  
Hinata was just finishing lunch and was just getting ready to go meat Kiba and Shino. Thus Naruto collided head on with her sending both tumbling down. Hinata was the first to recover because unlike Naruto she had seen him as soon as he burst through the door. In the time between her recovery and Naruto's she was able to ask a question, "N-Naruto why are y-your ears…f-foxish?" Oh no, she saw them! Well no help for it now might as well make the best out of it. "Sorry! No time! Just please help me! I need some where to hide"  
Utterly confused she just motioned for him to follow. When they came to their destination, found something that kind of shocked him. Hinata had several pictures of him on a shelf with pictures of her family. This was not nearly as weird as the little stuffed fox (of all things) in a miniature version of his signature orange outfit. He suddenly had a sinking feeling that that's how he going to look when whatever it is that's going on is done. Hinata blushed, she was embarrassed that she had to reveal those things to him but anywhere else in the house was a potential place for her family to find him. Only her room was completely of limits to anyone enless they are given permition, with the exception being her father but he normally went along with it unless something very important required him to enter. At about the same time as she started blushing she noticed something else. "Uhh…Naruto" she said quietly, "Ya?" he said nervously thinking she was going to ask him about his ears again, "are y-you sh-shorter?" "Shorter? Of course no-" suddenly he relised he had to look up (more then usual) to make eye contact with Hinata. "Eep! I'm short enough as it is! I don't want to be any shorter"  
Suddenly, they noticed the sound of someone walking down the hall. It stopped just outside the door, Naruto started panicking, not only because of a possible person wanting to kill him but also he didn't want to be seen in his current state. The visitor knocked not wanting to be suspicious Hinata opened the door enough to look out. "Kiba? What is it?" the familiar voice of Hinata's dog like partner answered, "I came hear to see why you're late. Why are blushing?" "n-nothing! I'm just sort-of hot…" Naruto had to fight back against the huge urge to do an anime fall, so he didn't reveal he was there. Kiba was suspicious to say the least. So he used his ability to enhance his sense of smell.  
What came to his nostrils was a smell he would never forget, the scent of Naruto. But something about it was different. "Hinata, why do have a Naruto in your room?" that was Naruto's clue to leave. He looked around for a window. He saw it and ran to jump out of it but right before he leapt out he saw a piece of the mob patrolling the area. That made him hesitate.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. On other days this would mean that he wouldn't be getting away unless he ripped his shirt or got the enemy to drop him. But it wasn't another day so he simply lost his shirt to everyone's surprise.  
Sense when do you where clothes this baggy?" "I don't!" screamed Naruto. "What the hell are you talk-OMG! WTF is that!" Kiba screamed as he saw something appear behind Naruto. When Kiba said this, both Naruto and Hinata looked behind Naruto. "What!" shrieked the already hysterical Naruto. Kiba grabbed something big and fluffy - behind Naruto. "It looks like a tail…" mumbled Kiba. Naruto whipped around. Because the tail was being held by Kiba Naruto was able to look at it. "Oh no! I new it! I'm turning into a fox!" After screeching this out (it was kind of reminiscent to a canine wining) he fell over crying and foaming at the mouth.  
"Um…Hinata, I'm going to get some help, you keep an eye in him." "O.K." responded Hinata. When Kiba was gone she went over to the now passed out Naruto. She smiled at the fluffy tail kind of twitching. She kneeled down next to the fox boy and started cuddling with the soft tail.  
Knowing how Iruka was basically Naruto's dad, Kiba went to him first figuring that if someone wanted to know that something like this was happening to Naruto It would be him. It being Saturday Iruka had no classes to teach so was at his house making finding him much easer. Kiba didn't bother knocking, he simply burst in. Iruka sitting at his desk nearly had a heart attack. Not so much from some one coming in uninvited, it was more of the fact that the door flew of its hinges and nearly killed him. "Kiba! Why did you just destroy my door?" "Eer…sorry bit I think you should come look at Naruto, something really weird is happening to him." "What's wrong with Naruto!" "I don't know. Just follow me." 


	2. Things start going down hill

Ummm… sorry for taking so long…but do to some idiotic choices of mine I was forced to delete the first and second chapters (which I had just finished) Also I can't remember were it was in the story so It starts of in an area were I know I already covered but I rewrote it so…uh ya…O.K. I'm ending this little explanation…read the story.

Kiba arrived at Iruka's house, and somewhat reluctantly knocked and prepared for what ever was going to happen. Iruka opened the door and looked at Kiba surprised, "Kiba! What is it? I was suspecting it was Naruto because this is normally when he would end up at my house." "Well… about Naruto…um…yaaaaa…it would just be easier if you saw…" Iruka immediately tensed and grabbed Kiba, "What's wrong with Naruto?" his eyes didn't even have flame in them, just a darkness that seemed the scream 'I'll kill you, your ancestors (dead and alive) and ALL your decedents, in the most painful way I can think of'. Kiba hastily said that he wasn't actually sure and that Naruto was at Hinata's.

Even though Iruka dropped him before sprinting off, Kiba was still dragged to Hinata's house by the turbulence of Iruka's movement. When they arrived Kiba went flying past Iruka, through the front door out the back door and almost went of the deck looking down onto the majority of the village, but managed to use his momentum to reverse direction with the railing around the deck. Mean while Iruka hurried to Hinata's room. He stopped at the door incase he was about to burst into her room ending up embarrassing the heir of the Hyuuga household and thus possibly having the entire family at his throat, literally.

On the other side of the door Hinata was hugging the tiny excuse for a… what ever the heck you want to call what Naruto is now. Now only his jacket would stay on him. Of course, wearing pants and possessing 5 tails doesn't really go well together. He was in shock from the (seemingly)sudden change in perspective (he woke up ½ hour later, 1 foot shorter than he was when he passed out. She had heard a huge WOOOSH! earlier, that was shortly followed by the screaming of what sounded like a Kiba. This was confirmed as Kiba came flying through the open window after spinning on the balcony railing on the first flour and shooting upward.

His eyes had taken the classic yet unexplainable 'Knocked out swirly eyes' shape. Knowing that Kiba was OK, she decided to answer her door. "Oh! Iruka sensei! Uh you're hear about Naruto?" as she said this she started blushing, A LOT. It looked more like a bad sunburn actually. "Yes, actually what's wrong with Naruto and what the Hell is that?" He said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto's rock like brain decided to become active again at this point in time. First Naruto tried to tell Iruka that it was him, unfortunately his voice box was in-between that of a human and a fox, resulting in him currently being mute. So he started flailing around trying to get free and reach Iruka. Do to the fact that his size made it impossible for him to even move Hinata's arms, this didn't really didn't work.

Just before Hinata answered for Naruto, a more then slightly disturbing figure came down the hall way. "The thing Hinata is holding is Naruto, a little over half way transformed into a fox." said Shino in his usual monotone voice. Iruka nearly had a heart attack because he was so focused on Hinata and her 'pet'. "So that's why he wasn't at practice today." said a girl's voice from behind Shino.

Sakura and Sasuke both walked out in front of Shino. This new embaressment made Naruto go from struggling to get away from his capturer to trying to all but disappear into her jacket. When Sasuke saw the uber runt squirming around trying to hide his deadpan face had its own transformation.

First a smile broke his mask, followed by slowly growing laughter that quickly took on that insane laughter of some one who had finally broke down into insanity. "Hahahahahahaha! Look at him! He is nothing more then a cowering runt! Hahahahahahahaha coughhacoughinhale hahahahahahhahahhahaaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto suddenly gets very angry and switches from trying to hide to trying to kill. Do to the sudden change in movements he is able to escape and manages to bight Sasuke's ankle. "Yeowch! That's it you little shit! You are dead! Fire Style, "

The flame roars out and engulfed Naruto. Of course Sasuke forgot something, Naruto is biting him. Well Naruto falls of smoking a little and kind of burnt, not much else. Sasuke's foot on the other hand looks like a campfire. "Oh my God! My foot! Aaaaaaaahh!" starts hopping around and jumps out the window, missing the deck and falling down the cliff onto an already p.o.'d toad Senan. This results in Sasuke flying across town spinning faster than a top. (Sasuke is never heard of again) Sakura looks out the window, shrugs and checks of 'Sasuke' on a little list and closes the window. She turns around and inspects the somewhat crispy critter that is Naruto. (Kiba woke up when Sasuke burnt his foot) Shino walks in and closes the door behind him after Iruka comes in and picks up the Naruto flambé.

They start discussing what could have happened when both Naruto and Kiba start gagging. Kiba slowly falls onto the ground and Naruto simply passes out. "Kiba! Naruto! What's wrong!" Hinata is panicking. Kiba coughs and wheezes out "to…much…perfume…not…enough…air…"thud Hinata and Iruka look at each other.(If you can't figure out who is the culprit, go read the books more and find a brain)

After the window was opened again they continue the conversation. After a half hour Naruto looks much different. Now he has paws and fur, 7 tails and is only a foot tall. Though no longer mute, he can only make fox noises. Now that everything has calmed down (inside anyway) Naruto starts getting depressed (did I say depressed? Naruto depressed? Oh god, it's the apocalypse! runs around screaming Wait…I'm the one making this. Hazzah!) and curled up and whimpered next to Iruka.

As Hinata and Sakura, both are about to switch to maternal mode. But Iruka quickly decides that Naruto needs to be brought to Sunada. So he quickly stuffs him into a burlap bag that he happens to have on him. (Ninjas are prepared for anything…unless being caught unprepared has something to do with a story line) and rushes of to the Hokage Tower.

The next chapter is (in my opinion) the funniest one I've come up with yet. (as in the ones I have thought of) (- ) (>-)>

Of course I might need to explain it better.(I have most of it done but it isn't what I wanted it to be.)


	3. The 5th Hokage finds out!

-1Iruka moved as quickly as he could zipping towards Hokage Tower. He had told Sakura, Kiba, Shino (but he realy didn't count) and Hinata to stay their and not to tell anybody.  Iruka managed to get to Tsunade's office without incident, even though it was a heavily guarded building, and barged in uninvited.

Fortunately for him Tsunade was not in the middle of a meeting or whatever else she does with other people. Unfortunately she was tearing her hair out from the mob running around the village tearing up everything. She looked up and glared at Iruka, "Unless you know why 80 of the village civilians are in an angry mob ripping up the village, LEAVE NOW!" as she finished her sentence all the papers and the plant on her desk burst into an inferno.

Iruka no longer had color in his face but his brain put two and two together. "_Shit! _Um…well, I'm not positive but I think I know why." at this Tsunade's expression went from ready to kill anything, to a welcoming smile. "Well, even if it is wrong, as long as it seems like a valid idea, I'm ok."

"Ok, um this will make it easier." Iruka simply up ends the sack and the tiny Naruto-fox thing falls out, practically swimming in the jacket that was once only comfortably loose. Naruto stands up a little uneasily and looks around pretty scared because of the size of everything around him. He had not really looked around when in Hinata's room, so just now realized how helpless he truly was. Sense he could no longer talk all he could do to express how he felt was to make a whimpering noise.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and was about to ask what he meant, when she noticed the few similarity's between the… whatever and Naruto. "Hmmm…are you saying that they think that Naruto is turning into a tiny version of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, or something of that sort?" "Yes, how did you know it was Naruto?" "Only one human being would pull a stunt like this." she said glaring at Naruto. Before Naruto could even be scared. She had him by one of his currently 8 tails. "Naruto…HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE!"

At this she threw him at one of the windows. It just so happens that today was the day that one of the tower window cleaners was cleaning her windows. What the pore man saw was a furry thing go splat on the window…3 inches in front of his face. "EEEEEEK!" He was startled so badly that he fell of his platform and plummeted down into the mob that was regrouping at the bottom of the tower.

As Naruto slowly slid down the window she grabbed another tail, "DROP THE ILLUSION!" Just then Naruto changed again. His body changed shape, stretching slightly becoming longer, into exactly like a fox. His muzzle had finished forming and his fur had thickened allot, he no longer had hands at all, not even hand-like paws. His feet had long sense finished changing and he got the final tail. He had finally finished changing shape but that god was not quite done. In addition to these changes the god decided to change him from an adolescent to a kit. To further Iruka's dismay he watched as the fox became a tiny orange kit that was trying to get free from a woman who in comparison was literally titanic. Despite this Naruto still tried to bite her.

Tsunade looked at him, a little shocked. She went over to a closet and opened it. Iruka's jaw dropped, to the ground. Inside the small broom closet was non other then, Kakashi! "Hmmmm?" "Kakashi tell me if this is using illusion." Kakashi removed the eye cover from his sharingan he took a quick glance at his student briefly went wide eyed and looked back at Tsunade, "Nope, can you close the door now?"

While Tsunade was trying to get a grip of what Kakashi had said, Naruto was having his own thoughts, _Wow, Kakashi is an out of the closet pervert and is in a closet. _He started getting a headache from thinking about this. Finally Tsunade decided to try and fix Naruto's condition. So Naruto didn't try to do anything and she gave him back to Iruka. "Keep him hidden and make sure the villagers don't find him." Tsunade went to a back room full of scrolls. The first scroll she dismissed was labeled 'How to cure vulpine transformations induced by a god'.

Back at Hinata's house Hinata was playing with the new fox kit. More accurately she was dressing him up in little outfits, that fit surprisingly well, and was cuddling with him. Kiba was, without realizing it, gnawing on a chew toy, Shino was standing in the middle of the room like a statue and Sakura left to go help Tsunade. This brief time of piece was to come to an end. For Rock Lee had discovered that Sakura had bin at Hinata's.

A pore man was passing in front of Hinata's house when Lee arrived, odly the man remembered seeing Lee at some point in time, "hay, aren't you Rock Lee?" "Why yes I am! Have you herd of my strength of youth?" and before this ignorant fool could ask what the hell he was talking about, Lee did his horrifying "Good Guy Smile" killing the man instantly and devastating the wall behind him, yes even a wall was horrified. Lee ran into the dust cloud and found a shocked Hinata, holding a terrified fox kit (Naruto), and a Kiba with a chew toy in his mouth. (How did he walk forward on a flat road and walk into a second story room?)

"Ah! Hinata, Kiba, Naruto! I have something to show you!" "H-how did you, n-know this was N-Naruto?" Lee didn't hear her, because he suddenly was spinning very fast in place, without moving his legs. Just as suddenly as he started Lee stopped. He was pointing at Shino who seemed to have momentarily slipped from that dimension, missing Lee's entrance. Out of no where a giant fly swatter appeared.

"!" everyone but Lee and Shino said. Shino looked up at the giant floating fly swatter, "Well…fuck" As soon as he said this the fly swatter moved. It came down like Lightning (complete with flashes, sound, heat, and most of all, force)Shino managed to barely dodge it but the force of it knocked back through the building, closely followed by the "Swatter from Hell!" (dun dun duuuuuu)

Everyone just stared at it, Lee was actually leaving and saying goodbye, but sense the others were to much shock to answer, he decided to use his new found power again. This time he pointed at Naruto. Naruto saw this and starting squeaking for help. (he squeaks now instead of yelling) But the "Swatter from Hell" (dun dun duuuuu) didn't reappear instead a bunch of things came of Naruto. They all formed into his different moods (example: Bloodthirsty/losing control to the fox, Goofy, Ramen eater, etc.) one of which was his 'Ninja Centerfold" form only it was more around his age (That form looks 16 or so to me, but I could be wrong).

Naruto looks at all of himself and just cries, who wouldn't in his position. Hinata after getting over the shock of all this starts trying to comfort the whimpering kit. To the shock of everyone, 'girl' Naruto comes over and helps Hinata. This works in a way, but mostly it just traumatizes the original Naruto for the rest of his fuzzy little life.

I need a little help. This sounds like an ending but I didn't mean it to sound like that! I want to continue this story but I no longer have any good ideas that would go along with it. So in the mean time I will be using those Ideas on different stories. I'm REALY sorry! rock flies through window and hits All Knowing Frog on the headthudface plant on keyboardojare.hgn vwoeughpuht htgeo


End file.
